Water So Cold
NOTE: This is short because it is for a contest. The Story is only 5-7 chapters. Also contains spoilers for Rouge At Heart! Chapter 1 Pepperstorm was in her den. She had recalled Tuft, a rouge she had met that saved her. But she did not regret leaving him. He was the mangy furball, not her Clan! She stepped outside and drank in the scents. She scented the water nearby, and decided to go for a small drink. She arrived at the narrow stream, slipping through both Clans' territories. It was an abandoned Twoleg place, where they used to bring their kits to swim. But now it was free to the Clans. She lapped up the cold water. She licked her lips, thinking. ''Isn't the water colder then usaul? ''She thought. She saw a tom; but it couldn't be. The black tom who she thought she loved. Tuft. "Tuft, so we meet again," she snarled. "Clam now," he replied. "Your not my leader anymore." Retorted Pepperstorm. He had brought a band of rouges. "Sorry, but this territory is OURS now," he meowed, smirking. "Not on my watch." Hissed Pepperstorm. Chapter 2 "And he said our territory is his now," Pepperstorm finished explaining. The cats exchanged confused glances. Then, Rowanstar yowled. "We will not let him take it, I will organize a battle patrol!" Pepperstorm, Woodpaw, Now Woodpelt, Shinepaw, Now Shineheart, Echostorm, Treespark, Feathershine, and Rowanstar were chosen. "It will not take much to defeat them," said Rowanstar. Pepperstorm shook her head. "I LIVED with them, Rowanstar. I know all their secrets," said Pepperstorm. "Weaknesses?" Asked Rowanstar. "No," replied Pepperstorm. "But I do know they are holding a cat hostage. They have two guards, so we could send at least 3 warriors to defeat them, then let the cat out. That would anger them," said Pepperstorm. "Great idea," said Rowanstar. "You will go, along with Woodpelt and Shineheart. You will show them where they live." Said Rowanstar. Pepperstorm nodded. They emerged from the bushes, and Tuft looked up. He seemed frozen in fear. "ShadowClan, attack!" Yowled Rowanstar. Cats poured into the clearing. Chapter 3 Pepperstorm and her siblings were deep in the woods now. Pepperstorm soon saw the unguarded entrance. "That way," she meowed under her breath. They walked in silently. Pepperstorm saw the guards den. "ATTACK!" Yowled Pepperstorm. The three cats barrled into the guards. The guards unseathed their claws, but before they could attack, the three cats bit them. They yowled and fled. "So easy," said Woodpelt. "Yeah, those weaklings." Added Shineheart. But Tuft reminded Pepperstorm of that cold water she drank. His name should have been Water So Cold. She went into the den. "Y-you came," stammered the captive. "Of course," said Pepperstorm. They let him out. He thanked them and ran off. "Now lets go back," said Pepperstorm. They turned around and walked out. But halfway, they met the rouges. "What are you doing here?" Hissed Tuft. "Oh, I must have stumbled across to your border on accident," Pepperstorm lied. Tuft searched their eyes. Chapter 4 That sucker! Pepperstorm couldn't believe he fell for that. They walked through unharmed, until they finally reached the ShadowClan border. The rouges were there. "You let our captive escape," growled Tuft. Pepperstorm ran to ShadowClan, where the Clan was just leaving. They liked to make sure that a cat was not hiding. "Tuft is coming back, he figured out we did it," said Pepperstorm. ShadowClan turned around. They saw him, and started to fight again. This was a war not meant to be though. Pepperstorm yowled: "Can't we make peace? And we're fighting over what? Mangy Furballs? Freed Captives? This is not right; Clans were meant to have peace, not be destroyed." Every cat looked at each other. Chapter 5 The Clans had made peace, at least for those days. If a new battle were to rise, it would not be soon. Nor any time. Pepperstorm's word lasted, for moons. Until her death. That is why we should get along. We were not meant to be destroyed. We are the cat race. I am Pepperstorm. Category:Hollytuft Category:Contest Entries Category:Short Story